Richard James Oglesby
|birth_place=Oldham County, Kentucky |death_date= |death_place=Elkhart, Illinois |party= Republican |signature=Richard James Oglesby Signature.svg |alma_mater=University of Louisville |profession= |spouse= |branch=United States Army Union Army |rank=First Lieutenant Brigadier General |battles=Mexican–American War, American Civil War |footnotes= }} Richard James Oglesby (July 25, 1824 – April 24, 1899) was a U.S. soldier and political figure. He served in the Mexican-American War and was a major general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. He served Illinois in the legislature, including three terms as the 14th Governor, and then was a U.S. Senator. The town of Oglesby, Illinois is named in his honor. Early years Oglesby was born in Floydsburg, Oldham County, Kentucky. He was orphaned and moved to live with his uncle in Decatur, Illinois, in 1832, where he later worked as a farmhand, ropemaker, and carpenter. He was commissioned a first lieutenant in the 4th Illinois Infantry regiment in 1846 during the Mexican-American War, but saw no combat. He was mustered out of the volunteer service in May 1847. He studied at Louisville Law School in 1848, but traveled to California for the gold rush in 1849, where he tried his hand at gold mining. After two years of traveling in Europe, he returned to Illinois in 1851,Eicher, p. 408. joined the Republican Party at its formation, ran unsuccessfully for the U.S. Congress in 1858, and was elected to the Illinois Senate in 1860. Civil War At the start of the Civil War, Oglesby was appointed Colonel of the 8th Illinois Infantry regiment on April 25, 1861, and was soon given command of the 1st Brigade, 1st Division, District of Cairo, Department of the Missouri, serving under the command of Ulysses S. Grant. He was a well liked commander known to his troops as "Uncle Dick". He commanded his brigade at the battles of Fort Henry and Fort Donelson and soon after was promoted to brigadier general (March 21, 1862). He commanded the 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, Army of the Tennessee, during the siege of Corinth. He was severely wounded in his chest and back at the battle of Corinth in October 1862. Oglesby was promoted to major general on November 29, and after a period of recovery, commanded the Left Wing of the XVI Corps, Army of the Tennessee, in western Tennessee and northern Mississippi from April to July 1863. He resigned his commission on May 26, 1864, to run for governor on the Republican ticket. He was present in the room at the Petersen House when President Abraham Lincoln died April 15, 1865. Illinois politics Oglesby was elected by a large majority and served as the Governor of Illinois between 1865 and 1869. During his tenure as governor, he advocated improving the quality of care of the mentally ill and for other groups of disabled citizens. He signed legislation expanding the State Hospital system from one campus to three. After his term ended, he practiced law until 1872, when he agreed to a scheme in which Oglesby ran again for governor, but turned the office over to the lieutenant governor immediately after inauguration in return for a seat in the U.S. Senate. He served as a Senator from 1873 until 1878. In 1884 he was reelected governor for a third time, becoming the first man in Illinois history to serve three times as governor. At the end of his third term as governor, he tried unsuccessfully to be reelected to his Senate seat. He spent his remaining years in retirement and died at his "Oglehurst" estate in Elkhart, Illinois. He is buried there in Elkhart Cemetery. There is a statue of Oglesby in Lincoln Park, Chicago. His son, John G. Oglesby, was a two time Lieutenant Governor of Illinois. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Plummer, Mark A., Lincoln's Rail Splitter: Governor Richard J. Oglesby, University of Illinois Press, 2001, ISBN 0-252-02649-7. * Townsend, George Alfred., The Life, Crime and Capture of John Wilkes Booth, Classic CD Books, 2007, ISBN 0-9764-8053-0. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1964, ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. Notes Category:1824 births Category:1899 deaths Category:People from Oldham County, Kentucky Category:Governors of Illinois Category:United States Senators from Illinois Category:United States Army generals Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Illinois in the American Civil War Category:People from Decatur, Illinois Category:People from Logan County, Illinois de:Richard Oglesby fr:Richard James Oglesby la:Ricardus Iacobus Oglesby sv:Richard James Oglesby